Dawn
by Darkfur3
Summary: Wolfkit wakes to a terror. His father rejecting him, and his name turned to Ratheart. He embarks on a journey to change the ways forever.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

LeafClan

Leader: Flashstar (bright cream coloured tom)

Deputy: Deerfur (brown with white speckles shecat)

Med. Cat: Juniperfang (slim grey tom)

Med. Cat App.: Pinepaw (pretty brown tabby shecat)

Warriors:

Tigerstripe (brown tabby tom with black stripes and striking green eyes)

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Brindlefur (beautiful young shecat, black,)

Houndflight (Brown Tom)

Apprentice:Streampaw

Lakeeyes (Black shecat with deep blue eyes)

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Yellowtail (Shecat with a ginger spot on her tail)

Darkstorm (Black Tom)

Apprentices:

Blackpaw (black sheet with piercing amber eyes)

Honeypaw (pretty cream shecat)

Streampaw (bulky grey tabby)

Queens:

Mapletree (mother of Otterkit and Bluekit)

Kits:

Littlekit (white orphan)

Otterkit (brown tabby tom)

Bluekit (blueish grey shekit)

Elders:

Blueberry (grouchy old tom)

Outcast Caretaker: Honeywhisker (ginger shecat)

Outcasts:

Threelegs (grey tom with only three legs)

Scareye (former queen, has a scar down her eye)

Ratheart (Grey tabby Tom with one amber eye and one blue)

Bloodclaw (Has a red stained paw where white fur used to be[shecat])

DewClan

Leader: Splashstar (black tom with a grey blue spot on his flank)

Deputy: Lionpelt (creamy yellow tom with a fang that sticks out)

Med. Cat: Featherleaf (pure white tom with amber eyes)

Med. App.: Gorsepaw (brown shecat)

Warriors:

Fallentree (brown shecat with glossy fur)

Frostwing (white tom)

Apprentices:

Riverpaw (black shecat with white speckles)

Barkpaw (brown tom)

Queens:

Poppyfrost (calico shecat, nursing Whitekit)

Kits:

Whitekit (white tom with icy eyes)

Elders:

Crookedheart (old grey tom)


	2. Chapter 1- The beginning

_I hear the sweet noises of purrs and comforting voices. Then everything changes..._

"He's beautiful!" Purrs Sandfoot, his mother, as his father Flashstar is checking out the other kits. Sandfoot rolls her eyes and meows "Don't you want to see your own kit?"

"He should've opened his eyes by now! If they don't I'm naming him an outcast!" Flashstar growls back. ' _I don't wanna be an outcast!'_ Wolfkit thinks, frantically he strains to open his eyes until finally his goal is achieved. Everyone around him gasps.

"What?" Wolfkit mews a little frightened.

"His eyes! Ones blue and ones amber!" gasps Petalflower.

"Seems I won't be announcing just apprentices." Flashstar meows.

"He's just a kit! He'll grow out of it I'm sure!" Sandfoot protests desperately trying to change his mind. As if. Flashstar pads out of the den and yowls

"May all of LeafClan gather under the Big Stump!". Sandfoot beckons Wolfkit to follow her into the clearing.

"Maplekit and Darkkit step forward! Maplepaw you will be my apprentice. Darkpaw you will be Yellowtail's apprentice. Wolfkit! You will be known as Ratheart **They take names literally** **in this clan, so in this case, it's pretty offensive to Wolfkit!**! Now get outta my sight before I make your name fleabag!" Flashstar finished hissing coldly at the kit. Ratheart nods his head and pads into the Outcast Den.

"Poor kit, don't worry we're going through the same thing." meowed Scareye. Threelegs nodded. **I like my warrior names, different.**

"Thanks" Ratheart mews. He missed the warm nursery, before he could begin to cry a beautiful shecat walked up to him.

"I am Honeywhisker, the Outcast caretaker." She meowed sweetly.

"Come, you can sleep with me tonight. You need a mothers warmth."

"Aren't we breaking the rules?" Threelegs rasped. Honeywhisker shook her head,

"You must remember Threelegs I am Outcast caretaker. I gave up my perfect life to help you" Honeywhisker meowed, Ratheart could sense deep regret was in her eyes.

"Sleep now," Honeywhisker meowed interrupting his thoughts. The other outcasts obeyed, while Ratheart waited. **I have some explaining to do. The reason why Outcast kits are given full names is so that the leader doesn't have to bother naming them later, and normally they are really cruel names. Who would like to be called Ratheart?**

It has now been six moons since Ratheart lost everything. Sandfoot had gone missing, and Ratheart so badly wanted to find her! In the background Flashstar is doing a naming ceremony. Pinepaw was now medicine cat apprentice, and Darkpaw and Maplepaw were now Mapletree and Darkstorm.

"Ratheart! Get here!" He heard him call. Ratheart sighed and did his fathers bidding.

"I need you too..." he began, with regret in his voice. Threelegs urged him on with a nod of his head.

"You... will now... have a proper mentor" Flashstar finishes.

"It will be Lakeeyes. No buts!". Everyone begins to hiss in objection. Obviously everyone else (besides the Outcasts) wasn't too keen with the deal. 'What is Threelegs up too?' Ratheart wondered. The grey tom was a shady character, always hiding his presence.

"Come! Darkstorm and I will show you around the territory," Lakeeyes meowed, trying not to sound disgusted. Lakeeyes pads toward the bramble. Then one cats perfection is taken.

 **Liking it so far? Macygracie please don't be worried that someone is going to flame me. But just in case I'm asking the rest of you:**

 **What sounds best? Littlehope or Littlefeather?**


	3. Chapter 2- Rebellion

Fallendust (who usually had a white paw) had a red one. Everyone can see why. "Dirty rotten DewClan cats!" He heard Yellowtail spit. DewClan was the neighbouring clan, and very sly at that. Fallendust had fallen in love with Frostwing. That sly old tom! He tricked poor Fallendust into squashing a death berry. He knew that wasn't an excuse in LeafClan. Fallendust was crying. Ratheart wanted to comfort her, but he would do that when she moved into the Outcast den. Let's hope a miracle happens for Fallendust.

"All perfect cats gather under the Big Stump!" Flashstar yowls from camp. Fallendust hangs her head in shame and pads to the Big Stump. "Fallendust! Your Outcast name will be Bloodclaw. May you never be praised again!" He hisses. Everyone clears away from the stump.

As Ratheart walks into the Outcast den and notices that Bloodclaw is crying. "I am going to get Frostwing for what he did to me! I can't believe he would do that!" He heard her wail. Threelegs and Scareye are already comforting her. Scareye particularly. Scareye was Bloodclaw's mother, although Bloodclaw didn't know that. Honeywhisker was lying on her bed. 'Probably asleep' Ratheart thought. Ratheart lay on his bed, letting the moaning and grieving drift him to sleep with only one thought ringing in his head 'We've got to get out of here...'

The next day Foxstar was picking cats to go to the gathering. All the Outcasts had to come since a recent naming. Bloodclaw would always love it when they brang Outcasts to the gathering for everyone to shame. Now that she was one, Ratheart could'nt bare to see her shamed. Ratheart had been shamed many time by the other apprentices, except for Pinepaw. He hadn't met any DewClan Outcasts yet. Scareye says that they don't even have Outcasts, Threelegs thinks otherwise.

"My elders told me DewClan was created as a competiton, which clan was more perfect? I think DewClan cheated though" Threelegs would rasp on the way to the Gathering. When they reached the Gathering, Pinepaw took Ratheart aside to meet the other apprentices.

"These are my friends, Riverpaw and Barkpaw" she meowed. Riverpaw and Barkpaw can hardly keep themselves from guffawing when they see me. Pinepaw looks offended. Ratheart looks confusedly over at Pinepaw.

"Don't I look humiliating enough for you?" Ratheart meows.

"No, I was going to bring you here to actually _meet_ these two buffoons" Pinepaw meows, making Riverpaw and Barkpawget up and clean themselves up.

Ratheart nods his head, as the leaders began their announcements. "In DewClan we have nothing to report except that we still haven't had a single Outcast!" Splashstar meowed with a sneer. Flashstar sighed as he meowed;

"We have one new Outcast. Bloodclaw. LeafClan! We are leaving" he finished hurriedly.

"Oh no you don't Ratheart! Remember? The Outcasts always come to the Medicine Cat Gatherings" Pinepaw hissed in his ear. He sighed and followed the medicine cats up the windy path to the Starry Oak. When they finally reach Starry Oak, Juniperfang meows

"It's time to get rid of this Omega rule!" He bursts out . Threelegs Scareye and Bloodclaw nod their heads. Ratheart looks stunned.

"I agree!" Yowled Pinepaw. Featherleaf yowls in approval. Gorsepaw keeps quiet, but nods her head

"What do you say we do about it?" Ratheart piped up. Instead Juniperfang turned his head away his ears pricked with alarm.

"It's just Riverpaw, and a few DewClan cats." Featherleaf meowed calmly.

"But they will ruin it!" Juniperfang hissed. Gorsepaw shook her head

"These DewClan members agree with us in our argument. Juniperfang, have you told Flashstar the truth that StarClan sent us?" Gorsepaw meowed sternly. Juniperfang shocked at her tone of voice just shook his head.

"Flashstar believes it is fake, and if I try to convince him one more time... It's me up in StarClan" he muttered gravely.

"Let's go now, its getting late" Featherleaf meowed. The DewClan cats slowly began to leave, LeafClan also left.

 **Ok guys this will probably be the shortest chapter in the book**


	4. Chapter 3- Spark

When they reached the Outcast den, Threelegs was panting and puffing. 'He's growing old I guess...' Ratheart thought to himself. Scareye and Bloodclaw were whispering to eachother about the last meeting. Ratheart lay down onto his bed and began to dream. A black shecat with ginger and white flecks dotting her pelt.

"Who are you?" Ratheart asks astounded.

"My name is Dawnflower, the first medicine cat of LeafClan. Now little wolf, listen to me closely, there isn't much time! Outcasts are a lie!" She meows.

"How do you know what my mother used to call me? And how do you know Outcasts are a lie?!" Ratheart protests, a little freaked out.

"Elders have told you the story of Furzetail's so called prophecy. It was a lie! Furzetail hated imperfections so she came up with a prophecy that would destroy our world. StarClan had not told her this prophecy. My apprentice had snapped. Listen carefully now, A howling wolf will venture out and create his own pack..." She finishes mysteriously. Before Ratheart can figure out what just happened, everything swirls away from him and vanishes. He wakes panting in fear. 'Strange, it **isn't** usually this bright...' He thinks. He catches a wiff of ash and smoke. 'Oh no,'

"Fire!" He yowls rushing out of the den. All the queens panic. Everyone evacuates, except for the Outcasts . A new warrior, Hollypelt took pity on the Outcasts. His mistake. He rushes back to save Threelegs who was wheezing and choking,already being urged on by Ratheart and Honeywhisker. Ratheart was tired and almost in tears. Scareye looked like her fur had been torn off. Hollypelt picks him up and yowled.

" Follow me!" The Outcasts follow him to the river.

"Help!" Yowled Whitefrost. Hollypelt rushes back to save her.

"Hollypelt!" Ratheart cried as the flames around them reached higher and higher.

A few hours later, the flames had died down. But they had lost three things. The death of an elder, and two cats perfection. Hollypelt, now named Burntface. His face was burned while trying to save Whitefrost. Whitefrost is now Ashflame, her pelt had been charred black. Threelegs is still alive but weaker than ever. 'Right!' Ratheart thought. 'It's time'.

 **Shortest chapter ever! You like it so far? I'll be adding Ashflame and Burntface to the Outcast list later. I'm to lazy right now. Anywho here's a question;**

 **Should Threelegs die in the next 2/7 chapters?**


End file.
